


You're Safe Now

by WhatIsThisNonsense



Series: Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: in which bleeding out digitally is like real blood but passable by Moral Guardians, lmao fuck canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense
Summary: Did anyone else ever notice that Wizardmon gave literally everything he could to protect Gatomon, but was never happy until he was dying?
Series: Digimon Adventure: Spite Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929943
Kudos: 7





	You're Safe Now

Kari was the last of the children to leave, big brown eyes looking back just once more as she held Gatomon tightly. It was only a faint dismayed shout from the blue-haired boy– _Joe, was it? Or perhaps Jyou or Jō? Humans couldn’t be sensible and have a single verbal language to work with, much less the decency of a standardized name, though he supposed some digimon could be accused of similar shenanigans with their names and at this point it didn’t really matter_ – that drew her attention away from the crumpled mage-shaped monster and the young woman kneeling beside him. Wizardmon closed his eyes and let out a sigh, waiting for the older human to stand and exit herself and let him die quietly.

Instead, he noticed the hand she had pressing against his injury weigh down a little heavier, and heard the faint sound of cloth tearing through the white noise in his ears. He opened his eyes again, squinting against his fading vision and the spinning room to look at the girl…Minnie. Her name was Minnie, wasn’t it? He didn’t really ever get the chance to clarify…

It didn’t matter. Gatomon was finally safe, and he was dying. Nothing else mattered now.

Even so, something in him settled a bit knowing that this curious human was there. He didn’t have enough energy to insist everything was coincidence, nor enough time to wonder at what it could mean. He couldn’t even muster to feel ashamed at the selfish feeling of calm and contentment at her present. It no longer mattered, after all. Surely no one would begrudge him one last indulgence?

Minnie was tearing her vest up, trying to bind his chest with the cloth and seal the wound. He could make out words, vaguely, above the buzz of white noise;

“Hang in there, hun. You’re…you’re gonna be okay.”

Ah, and there was why she was still there; they had already lied to the children that he would recover, and now she was lying to him to give him some hope and, perhaps, some peace. How sweet. 

Wizardmon closed his eyes again, wheezing out a shallow, gentle laugh. “You’re…too kind.”

_Thank you._


End file.
